


Coitus Interruptus

by mander3_swish



Series: The Liberty Boys [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Boyband, Cliche, Crack, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Liberty Boys are an up & coming boyband out of Pittsburgh: Michael's the nice one; Emmett is the funny one; Ted is the sad one; Brian's the hot (re: badboy) one; Justin is the cute/young one. Written for the fan_flashworks "cliche" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> I found this article (dated Friday, December 01, 2000): ['Queer' Mix Of Clinches And Cliches'](http://articles.nydailynews.com/2000-12-01/entertainment/18161482_1_queer-as-folk-ron-cowen-hal-sparks) by Eric Mink and it was the perfect inspiration because what is more cliche than fabricated boy bands? The other cliche is of course interrupted sex.

There was a banging on the trailer door just as he slipped his tongue into the tight wet heat of Justin's hole.

"Oh god, don't stop," Justin cried out.

"C'mon, Brian!" the voice from behind the door yelled. "You were due on set twenty minutes ago!" _Christ!_ , Brian thought, _Why did Theodore have to be the punctual one who was always on his case?_

~

"So did you find him? Is he coming?" Michael asked once Ted got back to set.

"Oh I bet he's coming, all right," Emmett said, his joke more perfectly timed than even he could ever imagine.

~

"Has anyone seen Justin?" the director asked. _Why is it always my fucking job to keep these wannabe musician on task,_ he grumbled to himself.

"Sorry Frank, I'm here," Justin said, running to his mark. He was out of breath, his lips and cheeks pink, and his hair NOT looking how it had been styled for the last series of shots.

"Hair and makeup, STAT," Frank bellowed.

Justin just apologized some more, trying to use his boyish good looks to sway Frank into hating him less for screwing up the pacing of the video shoot. They only had so much time and each minute was precious.

~

"Where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted," Brian asked rhetorically, grabbling Justin by the back of the neck and smashing their lips together.

Justin was surprised at first, but quickly got into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Brian slip his tongue inside. 

Their chemistry had been palpable ever since the group had been thrown together by Vangard Entertainment. Brian was the last member to officially join the group, but the first one Gardner had sought out. Whereas Justin was the one he was taking the risk on because the kid was so fresh and new and untested … in the music industry. Brian had taken it upon himself to mentor Justin. Not necessarily in the ways of the music industry - that was just a by-product of them spending so much time together - but to help him become the best homosexual he could possible be. 

It was risky - their non-relationship - because if things went south and ended badly, it could spell disaster for the Liberty Boys.

~

Blitzed out of his mind from celebrating too hard at the wrap party, Brian convinced Michael to drive him and Justin back to his loft. 

Now that Justin knew what rimming was, he was even more eager for Brian to fuck him. 

And fuck him he did. At least three times.

~

The next day, Justin mused to himself at how he could still feel Brian inside. It didn't hurt that they'd fucked again in the giant shower stall in Brian's bathroom after crawling out of bed at first light.

They probably could have managed another round, but Michael just _had_ to pick them up promptly again in the morning, this time to drag Brian to a recording session and Justin to his tutor's (as the poor kid was still in high school).

With their pending CD release and world tour starting next week, Michael wished Brian would get this kid out of his system already. Plus stringing him along would only lead to heartbreak on the road once Justin saw how many groupies would be clamoring to suck Brian's cock. 


End file.
